This invention relates generally to the field of the manufacture of felt webs, and is more particularly directed to apparatus for making bonded felt webs, the apparatus being suitable for putting the method into practice.
Techniques which are already known for making sheets or webs of fibres agglomerated by bonding use materials specially adapted in view of the nature of the fibres to be utilised, taking note in particular of the fineness, of the length, of the dynamometric resistance, and of the elasticity. There are thus employed, especially, carded webs in a vast range of varieties of non-woven or felt textiles, of which the fibres are bonded, either by means of liquid or pulverulent bonding agents acting under the effect of heat, or by the intervention or mechanical means, such as those which work for the trapping and in view of the interlacing of the fibres. Sometimes the two methods are put into practice together in order to obtain the desired resilience.
The present invention has as one object to mitigate some of the disadvantages of the processes described above, and has as another object to provide apparatus for making non-woven webs which allow the utilisation of fibres of all kinds and characteristics, which may be treated separately or in mixtures.